Paris can wait
by Glcstories
Summary: This is what I thought watching the promo of 17x11. This the first one shot that came in my mind totally from Tony's point of view.


This is what I thought watching the promo of 17x11. This the first one shot that came in my mind totally from Tony's point of view.

I watched the episode and obviously didn't happen what I wanted but I'm quite happy. In my mind if Tony could have heard Ziva saying those words **this wou**ld happen.

As always, I'm sorry for the errors that might occur but I didn't check it.

P.s. I might write something else maybe starting where the episode left.

It was passed one year since Ziva's return in Tony and Tali's life.

Tony couldn't stop thinking about the time Tali saw Ziva again and to all the feelings he felt for her the moment he understood she was going to stay.

He was watching Ziva sleeping with Tali in her arms right beside him and his mind went back to the past.

Tony was at the park with Tali when he received a call from Ziva. She told him to go into hiding with Tali and to not let her know anything and then... She hung up.

Tony took Tali and went to Nice where he had bought a safe house where no one could have find them.

The next thing he knew was that someone sent him a voice message and pictures of Ziva telling to Gibbs "Paris can wait"

Those words made Tony think a lot. Was it true?

He couldn't call her and just ask. What he we had to do now was to throw his phone away.

He waited a week to hear again from Ziva, then two, then a month and he started thinking that she really thought that Paris could wait. Well he couldn't wait and Tali either.

Since he couldn't take tali with him he called his father and then left him with his niece.

He had to find Ziva and ask her what she wanted to do. They waited too much. Now it was time to take a decison. He took the first plane available and waited for the plane to take off. Tony took out of his pocket the list he wrote 6 years ago and read it.

_I WILL_

_find a way to stay with you_

This little piece of paper convinced him even more that what he was doing was the right thing.

But what will he ask her? what he' ll say?

He didn't know. He knew he wanted an explanation. Did she move on? Did she give

him and Tali up? He wanted her no matter what.

when the hostess woke him up to say the plane was landing he had fallen asleep for only one hour and a half.

He didn 't know where to start looking for her but the most obvious place for him was Gibbs' house. He couldn't explain why but he felt it.

Tony knocked on the door twice, he knew someone was in there but nobody was opening the door.

He opened and entered the apartment automatically going downstairs. Tony stopped at the first step when he heard her voice. She was crying.

"Gibbs I know I said i'd go back to Paris but you need me now,"

"Ziver, your family is waiting for you." She sniffed,

Tony could hear her sniffing and smiled. She used to scold him when he did that. "what? are you going to say that after all of this you don't want to go back?" Gibbs out down the glass and Turner to look upstairs. They haerd the door and nothing else.

Tony decided that he wasn't ready to hear these words right would have killed him.

He left the house shutting the door and went home to his daughter. She needed him and he needed her.

"Junior you' re already here!" but Tony didn't answer him. He took Tali to take a nap with him leaving his father with his questions.

Next morning Tony woke up with the worst headache ever. He wasn't able to process Ziva's words

"Paris can wait she said"

"oh Junior" Senior heard his son's words and gave him a hug.

"I thought that it was a matter of time. That she'd come back when she could but she doesn't want apparently,"

"Next time you fly for 11 hours make sure you hear the entire conversation."

Tony turned toward the door where Ziva was standing.

"You… are"

"IMA!" Tali ran into her mother's arms to be hugged.

"Abba see! She came as promised"

Ziva sang for Tali until she fell asleep again and then turned to Tony.

I'm sorry for all this. For leaving you six years go but I had to protect Tali and you."

"But you didn 't want to come back. You said it."

"If you heared me, I said that I was afraid you did not wanted me anymore. I was scared Tony, that Tali and you

moved on without she didn't recognize me." Tony shook his head "It isthe truth. We did not see each other for years, we have rarely spoken. I want the best for you two'

"Why you came then?"

"Beause I love you…and also because Gibbs says he's happy you can fill two cups?"

Tony's face opened in a big smile. This was Gibbs sign that Ziva was ready.

"I love you too" he leaned to finally kiss her but Tali' s voice stopped them.

"Ima, you're hugging me too tight I can't breathe."

Ziva laughed tickling Tali to make her laugh more.

This is the moment Tony understood she wasn't really going anywhere.

"Hairybutt? Are you awake?"

"what? "Ziva was shaking Tony because he looked lost in his thoughts.

"yeah sweetcheecks." He kissed her.

"I was thinking that today is one year we are a family and I thought that I should tell you this today. Tony frowned and took her hands in his.

Ziva forced him to stand up and headed to the bathroom.

"Now what? Our daughter is just outside this door Zi,"

Ziva nodded and gave him the test.

"Are you…?"

" Yes..."

Tony kissed her with sweetness and hugged her tight. Tali woke up from her parents voices and opened the door.

"Abba you're squeezing ima! look she's crying,"

The couple bursted out laughing and added the little girl into the family squeeze.


End file.
